Say What? FF8 Style
by MissNovelist
Summary: Have you ever seen the show 'Say What? Kareoke' on MTV? Well, now your fav FF8 characters are singing and dancing and I'm taking over! R/R plz! })i({
1. Default Chapter

Ello everyone

Ello everyone! I'm so bored and it's 11 p.m. Oh so bored, so bored. I decided that I needed to write more FF8 fics, so here's one! Oh, I love this show! LoL!!! Enjoy! BTW, Ally is me.

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8. I mean come on! Would an 11 year old seriously own something like that? I don't own MTV's show 'Say What? Kareoke' or any of the songs in this fic.

Say What? FF8 Style

~~~~~~~~~~~

Ally: Hello and welcome to Say What? Kareoke: FF8 Style!

Dave Holmes(offstage): HEY!!! Your stealing my show!!!

Ally: Shut up, moron, before I get Seifer!

Dave: Eep!

Ally: -pulls off a loser sneeze- Ok, on with the show! Today, our first guest judge is Cloud Strife from FF7!

Cloud: I give FF8 a 0!!!

Ally: Be quiet, you nimrod!!! Anyway, our second judge is Mimi Tachikawa from Digimon!

Mimi: Like, oh my god, I'm on tv! Wait, I've been on tv before...hehe!

Ally: Right...our third and final judge is...what the? PACMAN?!?!

Audience: HUH???

Pacman: Honk, honk, squig, squig.

Audience: What???

Cloud: He says, 'Hey everyone! Glad to be here!'

Ally: Oh geez. My judges are a bishie fighter who understands Pacman, a shopping prep with the IQ of like 5, and a piece of cheese! Oh boy.

CameraMan: Psst. Hurry up with the show!

Ally: Oh yeah. Our first guest is Quistis Trepe!

-Quistis comes out wearing an olive green bikini top, green cameflouge pants, and a matching bandana-

-whoos, yelling, yeahs, and other forms of cheering are heard-

Ally: Welcome to the show Quistis! What song are you singing for us today?

Quistis: 'Survivor' by Destiny's Child!

Ally: Any particular reason?

Quistis: Well, my boyfriend, Seifer, and I just broke up. I wanna show him that I can survive!

Ally: All right, Quisty! Girl power all the way!

-Ally walks away and music starts-

~~~~~

__

Now that you're out of my life  
I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without you   
But I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without you   
But I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without you  
I laugh harder  
You thought I wouldn't grow without you   
Now I'm wiser  
Though that I'd be helpless without you   
But I'm smarter  
You thought that I'd be stressed without you   
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without you   
Sold 9 million

~~~~~

Group of Trepies: WE LOVE YOU QUISTIS!!! 

Trepie #1: BE MY GIRLFRIEND!!!

-Quistis breaks into a dance routine-

~~~~~

__

I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

~~~~~

-Quists then strikes a pose and music stops-

Audience: WHOO!!! YEAH!!!

__

  
Ally: All right, Quisty! Judges, scores if you will!

Cloud: Nice dance. You're outfit matches the video. I give you a 9.

Ally: Be more enthusiastic, Cloud! Mimi?

Mimi: Oh my god! That was so good! I seriously love that outfit! 10 all the way!

Ally: That gives you a 19 so far. Pacman?

Pacman: Beep, honk, squig, honk, beep, squig, beep, beep!

Ally: Uh, Cloud?

Cloud: He says, ' That was really good! You look like you were in the video! I give you a 9!

Ally: Yeah Quisty! That gives you a total of 28! 

-Audience cheers as Quistis walks off stage-

Ally: Our next guest is coming up next so don't go away!

~Commercials~

-Squall is seen holding a jar of wax stuff-

Squall: -sarcastically- Hey y'all. What is this jar of stuff, you say? Well, it's Gunblade Polish, of course. If your gunblade needs some polishing or if you're just bored, then reach for a jar.

-Camera is still on and Squall is just standing there-

Director: Squall you're supposed to smile, dammit!

~End Commercials~

Ally: Welcome back to Say What? Kareoke: FF8 Style! Alright, our next guest is Selphie Tilmitt!

-Audience whoos as Selphie walks out dressed in a pink one shoulder top and khaki capris-

Ally: Hey Selphie! What are you singing for us today?

Selphie: Mandy Moore's 'In My Pocket'!

Ally: Alright Selphie!

-Ally walks away and music starts-

~~~~~

__

Among the many muted faces  
You try to find me in the spaces  
You're drawn to my song  
You only move to keep from sinking  
You close your eyes as if your thinking  
Afraid all along  
That in my eyes you're so revealing   
you'll find what you're needing

~~~~~

Audience: YEAH!!! WHOO!!!

Irvine (offstage): You go, baby!

Ally: -sweatdrops when hearing this-

-Selphie does a dance routine-

~~~~~

__

Nothing but pennies in my pocket  
Nothing but faith to keep me warm  
But, baby, then I'd be broke without it  
Tell me, how much for your love

~~~~~

-Selphie strikes a pose and music stops-

Ally: That was great, Selphie! What did you think, Cloud?

Cloud: I give you a 9.

Ally: Cloud! Mimi, your score?

Mimi: Like, I love those clothes!!! 10!!!

Ally: 19 so far. Pacman?

Pacman: Meep, beep, honk, meep, squig, squig.  
  
Ally: Uh...

Cloud: He says, 'Great job! I give you an 8!'

Ally: 27! Good job, Selphie!

-Selphie walks off stage and audience cheers-

Ally: Great job to Quisty and Selphie! Thanks to Cloud, the bishie helper who understands Pacman, Mimi, the shopping prep with the IQ of 5, and Pacman, the piece of cheese! Tune in next time to see more of your favorite characters singing your favorite songs! Later!

-Music starts and the judges, FF8 cast, and Ally start dancing-

Hehe! That was funny! I'm sorry if this offended anyone because I insulted the judges and Dave Holmes. Don't get me wrong! I like Cloud and Mimi! Pacman and Dave are ok. Haha...this was fun writing! If you have any ideas for commercials then tell me. Any comments? Flames? Jelly donuts? Send them to [Supersatr88023@aol.com][1] or just review the fic! Buh-bye! })i({

   [1]: mailto:Supersatr88023@aol.com



	2. Chapter 2

Heylo

Heylo! Sorry for my lack of writing. I've had a small case of writer's block, so to say. Well, anyway, thanks for all your reviews and ideas! Here's the long awaited (-cough- yeah right-cough-) 2nd chapter of Say What? FF8 Style!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8, Say What? Kareoke, any of the songs in this fic, and the other various animes.

Say What? FF8 Style: 2nd chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~

Ally: Welcome to Say What? Kareoke: FF8 style! I'm your host Ally and before we get in to the acts, let's meet our guest judges! Our first guest judge is Miyako Inoue from Digimon!

Miyako: Hey everyone! It's great to be here!

Ally: Our second guest judge is Aries Gainsborough from FF7!

Aries: Hey y'all!

Ally: Our final judge is-

-someone from off stage comes out and whispers something in Ally's ear-

Ally: It seems that our third judge couldn't make it here today, so I'm going to pick someone from the audience! Um...you! You're going to be our third judge!

-Ally points to someone, not realizing who it is-

Ally: Oh my...-faints-

Audience: O...k...

Ally: Our final judge is Trunks from DBZ!

Trunks: Hey everyone!

Ally: -sighs- Anyway, our first guest is Irvine Kinneas! 

-Irvine comes out dressed in an open white vest, white pants, and a chain around his neck-

Audience: WHOO! YEAH!

-some girls faint and some guys look really pissed-

Ally: Welcome to the show! What song are you singing for us?

Irvine: 'Thong Song' by Sisqo!

Ally: Alright Irvine! Make all the girls faint!

-Ally walks off stage and the music starts-

~~~~~

Ooh dat dress so scandalous  
And ya know another nigga couldn't handle it  
See ya shakin that thang like who's da ish  
With a look in ya eye so devilish

Uh  
Ya like to dance at all the hip hop spots  
And ya cruise to the crews like connect da dots  
Not just urban she likes the pop  
Cuz she was livin la vida loca  


~~~~~

-some girls are swooning over Irvine and Selphie has a mad look on her face-

-Irvine starts doing the same exact dance in the video-

~~~~~

__

She had dumps like a truck truck truck  
Thighs like what what what  
Baby move your butt butt butt  
Uh  
I think to sing it again  
She had dumps like a truck truck truck  
Thighs like what what what  
All night long

Let me see that thong

  
~~~~~

-music stops-

Ally: Nice job! Now lets see what the judges think!

Miyako: That was very...um...uh...what the heck! You get a 10 just cause you're cute!

Ally: Um...ok...Aries?

Aries: Ok due to the fact that most of the girls in the audience have passed out, I believe that your performance was good! I give you a 9!

Ally: 19 so far! Trunks?

Trunks: That was really good, so I give you a 9. Oh, by the way, I'm not gay...

Ally: You better not be! Anyway, that gives you a 28!

-Audience cheers as Irvine walks off stage-

Ally: Don't go away because our next guest is coming up right after this!

~Commercials~

-Seifer is seen wearing a business suit-

Seifer: Hello. I'm Seifer Almasy and I'm here to say that whenever you're hurt or sick, reach for a phone! You need to make an appointment with Dr. Kadowaki, the Garden doctor. Just call 1-800-GARDENDR! It's absolutely free!

Super fast voice: Itwillcostyou$1.00forthecallandaround$40foryourappointment.

~End Commercials~

Ally: Welcome back to Say What? Kareoke: FF8 Style! Our next guest is Zell Dincht!

-Zell comes out wearing a black t-shirt with some logo on it and dark green cargo pants-

Audience: YEAH!!!

Ally: Hey Zell! Welcome to the show! What song are you going to sing?

Zell: Blink 182's 'What's My Age Again?'!

Ally: You go Zell! 

-Ally walks off stage and music starts-

~~~~~

I took her out it was Friday night  
I wore cologne to get the feeling right  
We started making out and she took off my pants  
But then I turned on the TV  
And that's about the time that she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by TV shows  
What the hell is ADD?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?  


~~~~~

Audience: WHOO!!! YEAH!!!

~~~~~

__

Then later on, on the drive home  
I called her mom from a pay phone  
I said I was the cops  
And your husband's in jail  
This state looks down on sodomy  
And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me  
Nobody likes you when your 23  
And are still more amused by prank phone calls  
What the hell is caller ID?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

~~~~~

-music stops-

Ally: Alright Zell! Judges, what did you think?

Miyako: AHH!!! I'm being tortured with all the cute guys around her! 10!

Ally: Don't you have a girlfriend? Anyway, Aries, what did you think?

Aries: That was really good! I give you a 9!

Ally: 19 so far! Trunks, what's your score?

Trunks: I really like that song so I gave you a 9!

Ally: Yeah Zell! 28!

-Zell walks of stage as audience cheers-

Ally: That's all the time we have today! Great job to Irvine and Zell for singing for us! Thanks to Miyako, Aries, and of course, Trunks! -sighs- Tune in next time to see your favorite characters go wild on Say What? Kareoke: FF8 Style! See ya!

-music starts and everyone starts dancing-

That was weird...anyway...hehe I saw that too much! Well, did ya like it? Hope so! I like writing this fic! So...Comments? Flames? Chocolate chip cookies? Send them to [Superstar88023@aol.com][1] or just review the fic! Bye! })i({ _  
_

  
  


  
  


   [1]: mailto:Superstar88023@aol.com



End file.
